


Merry Christmas, Jack.

by musingsofatransboy



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday, I love her, Just read, Medda is Jack’s Foster mother as per most fan works, Modern AU, One-Shot, Snyder is basically scrooge, Very minimal angst when discussing the past, Wholesome, not literally but, this is just, uhhhhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofatransboy/pseuds/musingsofatransboy
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post that I’ll actually write out once the fic is over, just so as not to give away anything. This is just a little one-shot for the holidays while I finish up my next chapter of‘It’ll Be Fine’(which is also a holiday chapter, for those curious). Merry Christmas if you celebrate, and happy holidays if you don’t. :)





	Merry Christmas, Jack.

“Jack, c’mon, you gotta get yourself outta bed.”  


“M’alarm didn’t go off yet…”  


“Well, if you wanna open your gifts before your friends get here, you oughta get yourself up an’ out here.”  


That always prompted a curious look from Jack, who sat up looking entirely bedraggled, and a little confused. He’d lived with Medda for… five years now? He should’ve been used to being woken up so damn early on Christmas. He appreciated the gifts, though. Last year she’d gotten him a proper easel, and helped him set up a corner of his room specifically for his painting. Not only that, but she’d gotten him enough canvases to last him _ages_ (really, he still hadn’t run out.) The years before that, assorted video games that he played with the boys, a football once, and some books on notable artists. Jack kept everything that could be kept, mostly on account of him never really _having_ a proper Christmas. At least, he hadn’t for a while. His father’s arrest when he was hardly older than four tightened their money, and his mother’s death soon after landed him in foster care. And, well, Warden Snyder was no Santa Claus, that was for sure…  


_“So, Mr. Kelly, why’re you out of bed at this time, hm?”  
_

__

_“It’s Christmas…!”  
_

__

_“Oh, is it? I thought that happened last year…”  
_

__

_“It happens_ every _year Mr. Snyder!”  
_

_“Interesting, we haven’t had Christmas here in quite a while, and look, no gifts. Go back to bed.”  
_

_“...But–”  
_

_“Bed, Mr. Kelly.”  
_

Jack rolled his eyes at the mere thought of the place, letting out a small sigh remembering just how many kids were probably in there right then, not even hoping for a gift, just a home. For a family…  


“Jack, your food’s gonna get cold if y’don’t hurry. An’ those presents ain’t gonna open themselves,” Medda said from down the hall. When she moved down there, Jack didn’t know. Swinging his legs off the bed, he followed her voice, smiling hazily at the sight of the tree lit up and glimmering. Medda _always_ went all out come the holidays — whether it was practically a home bakery with how many cookies she made, or decorations that can put Martha May Whovier to shame. And of course, her parties. Work colleagues, Jack’s friends, and a plethora of relatives, all of them came to Medda’s home to enjoy festivities, music, and more. Jack had fun all in all, mostly thanks to the parties never getting too out of hand.  


Sitting in the living room, his plate resting on the coffee table, he grabbed one of the presents from under the tree, setting it in his lap. As Medda walked in, he tore in. Being seventeen did not dull the excitement that came with opening presents. In fact, every year was just as exhilarating as his first Christmas with Medda. Eager blue eyes scanned the package, inside holding a dark blue polaroid camera, complete with extra film. He was surprised Medda had remembered, given that the last time he mentioned a camera was before his birthday that summer. Tossing her a smile, he grabbed another gift from beneath the tree.  


“A _tablet?”_ He asked incredulously, smiling widely as Medda nodded.  


“You’re gonna need it in school in all, ‘sides, there’s a pen there too so y’can try your hand at drawin’ on it,” she explained smiling merrily all the while. Jack got up, hugging her quickly before she reminded him of his slowly cooling food.  


“Yeah, yeah, thanks Momma,” he hummed before relaxing on the couch once more, the next few minutes spent alternating between eating and opening gifts. Jack was more than satisfied with his haul, eagerly examining each new gift and soon enough attempting to load film into his camera. Medda walked back over, a thin box in her manicured hands, and a twinkle in her eyes.  


“Must’ve forgot t’put this one under the tree for ya,” she said, then tilted her head. “Lemme see that, I’ll get it settled while you open that up.” The two traded, Jack watching as she fiddled with the camera for a brief moment before returning his interest to his gift. He untied the silvery ribbon, laying it beside him, and pulled the lid off of the box. Layers of tissue paper obscured whatever was beneath, Jack presuming it to be a gift card of some sort. Finally, the sparkly paper lay discarded at his feet, and a thicker paper laid in his hands. From beside him was the flash of his camera, along with a small sniffle. Slowly, he turned to face her, visibly shaking and trying not to break.  


“Are these…?” He asked in a weak voice, Medda setting down the camera and nodding as she held out her arms. Jack stood up, hardly seconds after losing himself in tears as he walked into her embrace. A gentle hand fell against the back of his head, smoothing down his messy hair as his fists balled into the fabric of her robe.  


“You’s adoptin’ me? For _real?_ ” He hiccuped, the adoption papers resting beside his camera now. He could feel tears falling into his hair, smile wobbling as he held onto the woman he appreciated more than he could ever imagine. Medda hugged him even closer, rubbing her hand up and down his back in an attempt at calming him down.  


“Merry Christmas, Jack.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post (credit to @opinionnated on tumblr)
> 
> “can you imagine Jack Kelly opening up presents at Medda’s on Christmas morning and like he opens all of them and she goes ‘oh wait there’s one more’ and she hands him a slip of paper and he starts to cry because it’s his adoption papers”


End file.
